The Shape Of Love
by lips.lie
Summary: Roxas; so in love with himself, his own reflection.Someone catches his attention. What happens when the only thing that made him happy is invaded by an immoral love? Sora's afraid of being alone though so how will things play out? Let's not forget Riku.
1. Hello Narcissist

**The Shape of Love.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters that goes to Disney and Square.**

**Chapter 1: Hello Narcissist **

Staring in the mirror as per usual, Roxas smiled. It always made him feel at ease, to see his gleaming face. But today even with a brilliant smile to himself he didn't feel pleased. A grimace tarnished his face as he heard Sora shifting in the bedroom. Sora. Roxas sighed, how did it come to this? Sure, Roxas had always loved his reflection. And yeh, Roxas hated the femme-flock with a passion. But, when had he stopped staring at himself long enough to fall in love? And why did this love still make him a narcissist? This love made him narcissistic and incestuous. Holy hell Roxas, why did you have to fall for your brother? You're twin.

Another sound of shifting sheets from the bed then a THUNK! "Owws!" Sora croaked, getting to his feet. He stood, looked around yawning and joined Roxas in the bathroom. First things first; teeth. Teeth brushed and face washed he walked to stand behind his brother. "Morning Roxy!" he chirped, a smile broke out on his sun kissed skin. Roxas frowned. FUCK! He could see their reflection in the mirror. Sora's arms wrapped around him, Sora's head resting on his shoulder. Roxas figured he'd probably started becoming aware of Sora here, right in front of the mirror. His mirror never lied to him. Roxas couldn't deny the fact that he and Sora looked lovely together. Roxas never could ignore what the mirror revealed, and today it revealed the awkward blush on his cheeks as Sora held him. But damn Roxas, and his fucking pride, he had to stop what he secretly wanted. "Sora seriously we're too old to still be acting like this. Get off." Roxas struggled away, causing Sora to pout. "But Roxy we're twins! We're supposed to get along and be super close; with no boundaries." NO boundaries? If there weren't any boundaries that meant Sora would catch on to Roxas' new obsession. All the touching would probably make _**things**_ react eventually. Boundaries were a necessity. "Honestly Sora, we're 16 not 5. We're teenagers. We need our space." Sora gaped at him for what seemed like forever. "Since when did you start calling me Sora? What happened to Sor? Am I not cool enough to be your brother anymore? I'm sorry I don't dress exactly like you, and that we don't have the same friends. Christ! I hadn't realized that made us strangers. You seemed fine with me yesterday?" Roxas felt the word sting him. Sure, they hurt him but it was better than Sora finding out about his sick love. "Oh shove it Sora, I just want some space. It's not my fault you don't hang with the same crowd I do. It's not my fault we don't hang out anymore! You're the one who pissed off our friends and started acquainting yourself that loser you claim to be you new best friend. Riku, right?"

Sora remembered when he had split up from Roxas. For the first time in their lives they had different opinions. It was a few years back, 8th grade. One of the school's wannabe Abercrombie models had called the twins and their posse _**'Fucking faggot Hot Topic Zombies'**_**. **All of middle school they had been made fun of but this was it. A fight broke out; cliché clique vs. cliché clique. Preps vs. the little emo-esque boys. Sure Roxas was tiny but he could beat the shit out of just about anyone, leaving them bloodier than a used tampon. The principal was going to expel them all if no one owned up. (a couple guys of the other clique had been sent to the emergency room. Plus it was none of their first time in the office.) If there was a confession as to who did it only the main person would get a week suspension, a month of in school suspension, and two months of after school detention. Sora being the good kid he was went straight to tattle. That was when he was kicked out of their group. Roxas was waist deep in trouble with the school and their mother. Sure Sora felt bad about getting Roxy in trouble, but he didn't want to ruin his twin's education.

Back to now, when Sora took a look around the room he noticed Roxas wasn't there anymore. So it was true, Roxy didn't want him anymore at least that's how it seemed to Sora. What an odd thing when had they become so different. Sora didn't think he and Roxas would be apart. Not now not ever.

School came and went all Roxas could do was mope. He told off his crush, told off his twin. And when he left Sora that morning he had left him with those bitter memories. Roxas remembered how broken Sora was when he got kicked out of the group. Roxas remembered how Sora's shining eyes shorted out after the fight. Roxas couldn't believe he'd brought up something so painful, but it was the only way he could get Sora to lay off. Sora always knew how to read Roxas' emotions. Not this time, not if he could prevent it. Roxas believed if Sora knew of his twisted love then Sora wouldn't speak to him anymore. The best solution was to push Sora away, if he did that Sora would still try to converse with him but he knew Sora well enough to know that he wouldn't barge in on his personal space. Sora always left him alone when he was angry. Even if they shared a room, they each had their separate side of it; their own space. Roxas would be spending lots of time on his side of the room being broodingly angsty over his new found love.

_I'm sorry Sora, really. I don't want to hurt you but I can't let you hate me for this feeling. My first love. It's true you are my first._

On the flip side Sora spent his day being a little down, no bounce in his step as there usually was. What had he done to make Roxas angry? He didn't recall any fighting, or doing anything that would annoy him. Sora stayed away from him at school. Roxas didn't hold any grudge on him for turning him in to the principal when that fight took place so long ago, but the guys of his old group still sneered and flicked him off if Sora even looked in their direction. So what could it have possibly been? Everything was the same! Sora couldn't find any flaw with how things had been lately. But that morning Roxas got angry when Sora touched him, that wasn't really all that odd either though. Sora was a very touch oriented person, very affectionate. Roxas never liked his touchiness much but always tolerated it. Maybe he'd just had enough? "Eeep!" Geez Sora had made a very unmanly yelp when Riku suddenly poked him in the ribs (but no one really expected Sora to be manly right?). "Hey, stop zoning out and come back to earth, space boy! You keep staring at me like you can see through my soul. It's really starting to freak me out…" Riku was looking at Sora who was sitting to his left. Sora blinked a few times remembering that he was currently in band his French horn resting on his lap. "Anyways just so you know the bell's about to ring everyone's putting up already. Come on lets go."

Riku tugged on Sora's white hoodie sleeve getting him to tag along to the instrument room. Once Sora put up his horn and made sure Riku's alto sax was safely put away, he attacked! "Gaahh! What the hell?!?" Riku was yelling but laughing at the same time. Sora had jumped on his back (good thing Sora wasn't heavy or they both would've face planted with the floor). "But Riku, you're my best friend! It's my job to ambush you in the instrument room. Unless you wanna be like friggin' Roxas and not wanna be touched by me anymore..." A small pout was on his lips as he recalled Roxas' angry display this morning. Riku laughed softly understanding the older twins temper. "Alright! Alright! Probably jealous because you're the cuter twin. Honestly how could Roxas be so mean to you? " "I don't want to talk about his moodiness. Stupid emo boy…" Sora's voice trailed off but then he seemed to change thought as he brightened up again. "You should come to my house today! We could hang out and play games, ya know. Let's get walking!" Sora was smothering Riku in a childish bear hug. Ugh the cuteness was too much to deny! "Sure. Now then, will you kindly let go of my hand?" Sora's face feel just a bit _'WHY?' _was written on his face. "It's because I'm mad at you Sor. It's just people are staring." "So?" Riku let out a nervous chuckle, "I think they're under the impression we're _together._" Sora quickly dropped his hand, "Sorry Ri-Ri! I don't wanna be the reason people dislike you!" even though Sora had dropped his hand they still walked closely side by side in silence. The staring stopped, while Sora's expression darkened again. "Ugh Sor come on! It's not that bad. I just don't wanna be called a fag. Cheer up, will ya." Riku was trying to convince his shorter friend to be his usual happy self. Sora sighed a response, "It's just nobody wants me anymore. Roxas decided to hate me this morning and you think touching me will make you gay. My sexuality isn't contagious! I don't understand why you're all against me." Riku couldn't believe how childish sora was being, wait scratch that he could believe it, we were talking about Sora after all. Riku snaked his arm with Sora's, "I don't think touching you will make me gay, I just don't like drawing attention to myself." The brunette grinned brightly when Riku took hold of him. On the walk to Sora's house they talked mostly talked about the new songs in band. Their topic was incredibly nerdy by at least the walk wasn't uncomfortable.

Inside on Sora's side of his shared bedroom they sat criss-crossed on his bed. Playing a game of Strip poker. "This really is your favorite game isn't it?" Riku asked he was currently missing his shoes, shoes socks, and jacket. "You just have your panties in a wad because you suck at it!" Sora giggled only missing his right shoe. He stuck out his tongue. Riku lost another hand, in turn pulling off his shirt. "For the record I wear boxers! You should know seeing as you see me in them every time we play." Sora grinned at him slyly, "Maybe I just like seeing you half naked?" Riku made a face and covered his breastless chest. "Oh man, I knew you were starring at my nipples! Stop it Sora I'm not ready for this!!!" Sora's eyes were watering as he hugged himself doubled over in a fit of laughs. He couldn't help it; Riku used such a high pitched girly voice. Sora calmed down enough to speak, "I love how you ignore the fact I like seeing you half naked on my bed. Ha, Riku you're the greatest!" Riku laid back onto the other boy's bed, "Well, maybe I wouldn't mind ya know? I've never thought about that sorta relationship before…" Sora laid down finally too curled up by Riku's still shirtless side. "Do you think you could?" Sora's voice was small and tentative as he asked. "So you really do swing that way? I just thought you acted all feely with everyone." Sora sighed as he propped himself up on one elbow to look down on the silver haired boy. "Riku who've you seen me with other than you?" Riku's eyes closed as he mulled Sora's question over in his mind. Now that he thought about it; if Sora wasn't with him he was usually with Roxas. If he wasn't with Roxas he was with him. Were he and Roxas really the only people talked to? No wonder Sora was so spacey in band! Instead of having two friends, Roxas got angry, and Sora lost his friend and brother. It was no wonder why Sora was so clingy, he was afraid of losing anyone else. Being with Sora though… could he do it? He'd only been in one relationship before and that was with a girl, and of course it didn't end well. But just earlier today Riku had pushed Sora away for making them look gay. Would Sora flake out on him the moment Roxas started talking to him again? And who the hell just brings up the topic of, _"Oh hey, maybe I like seeing you half naked?" _How long had Sora felt like this towards him? His best friend had feelings for him but only told him when Roxas sorta dumped him. Roxas dumped him?!? That makes them seem incestuous. What if they were? Sora said himself that he only acts like _that_ with him and Roxas. But Sora also said that Roxas didn't get angry until after Sora touched him. _**.**_ where did Sora touch him?? As much as he thought Sora was childish, maybe he just put this demeanor on to hide his secret sexualness? What should he do? Say it was fine, accept Sora's feelings? Say no break Sora even more? But what if he wasn't gay? What if he just doesn't want to see Sora suffering? Sora suffering vs. his sexuality. Riku was so unsure of himself, but he really hated to see Sora so down. Riku took it upon himself to fix him.

"I think if it's for you, we could make it work."

Sora's eyes brightened, his smile returned full power. Riku laughed; maybe this could work out after all.

(Later)

Roxas opened the door to his room but stopped in the doorway. Sora and Riku were sleeping on the young twin's bed. Fucking fantabulous. Roxas had pushed Sora away that morning, only because he didn't wanna be found out. Roxas hadn't realized that Sora would be this extreme. Roxas knew Sora feared being alone and always did what he had to, to ensure he always had someone. Sora didn't realize it but Roxas knew how manipulative he could be. But to think Sora would go as far as sleeping with a mostly nude Riku, was a bit much for Roxas to stomach. Riku was only in his boxers and Sora was curled up next to him. How far did they go? Roxas felt more than a little sick. He stared; that's all he could do. Roxas so in love with Sora now had to watch him with Riku. Sick; that was sick, but not as wrong as Roxas wanting his twin. Roxas sighed turning to flop on his own bed. His mind played over scenarios of why Riku was nearly naked. What had Sora said to him? All the while before Roxas knew it Riku wasn't in the scenarios anymore. All of Sora's actions were directed at him. All of Sora's touches, kisses, and happy blissful lusty noises were because of him. Roxas sat up quickly, his body heated in that way that warranted a quick release. Roxas noticed the sizeable erection his skinny jeans were restricting. This was hell; thoughts of the boy he loved caused him a hard-on. The boy he loved had a boyfriend as far as he could guess from their current situation. The boy he loved was his brother… Roxas got up and stalked off to the bathroom, better relieve himself before Sora woke up.

**A/N: chapter one complete :D I know this probably sucks... I write it during my algebra and ipc class. Anyways I really used to be an anti-Roxas fan but I've totally come around after playing Days and well I adore him now! Any ways I have two more chapters written so far. Please tell me how you want this story to go! Are you Pro Roxas or Pro Riku? Review please?!? Till next chapter then :) – .**


	2. Building Triangles

**The Shape Of Love**

**Chapter 2: Building Triangles. **

**Disclaimer –DO NOT OWNNN D:**

Roxas sat on the bathroom floor his hand soiled. Now what? Roxas took his time cleaning up. Hands washed, pants zipped, libido calmed, he looked in the mirror. For once in his life he hated his reflection. He was Roxas. And being Roxas meant being too self righteous to be able to love anyone. But his reflection revealed someone who wasn't Roxas at all. The mirror showed a boy who was so head-over heels for someone so out of reach. This boy in the mirror was vulnerable so close to snapping. So close to telling his twin his true intentions. This Roxas was screwed.

~*~

Sora woke up as Riku stirred awake. He yawned while Riku stretched like a cat. Riku pulled on his clothes; Sora's eyes on him the entire time. "Perv boy." Sora blushed at the other's remark, Riku smirked in victory. "Anyways since we wasted time asleep its nearly 7pm. I gotta get home now… walk me to the door?" Riku asked. Sora was slightly upset that Riku was leaving, but nodded anyway. A question popped into his head halfway down the stairs. Were they together or not? He stopped, looking back at Riku who was a few steps up, "Does this make you my boyfriend?" A soft smile graced his porcelain features before Riku responded, "Yeh Sora, it makes us a couple." Sora's blush was a perfect shade of bubble gum pink, his expression so darling Riku could only chuckle. Sora turned his back and they continued down the stairs to the front door. What they didn't know was at the base of the staircase Roxas had heard the whole "couple officalizing" and his mind was going livid! _**-Ha Sora thinks he can replace me by being with Riku? Ha. Doubt it. Sora's always clung to me, ever since we were children. He loves me too! He just hasn't realized that love he has for me isn't platonic.- **_

Sora and Riku descended the stairs finally at the landing of the first floor. Sora caught Roxas' eye and froze. Oh. Shit. Play it cool Sora, it's all you can do. "Hey Roxy!" He said in a pseudo normal happy voice, trying not to let Roxas know how much he was still hurting. Roxas merely scoffed and stalked upstairs to their shared room. Riku kept his eyes on his boyfriend the whole time watching his expression unfold. It went from fakely happy to undeniably broken. Riku placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Don't worry about it, it's been worse remember 8th grade?" Sora nodded as he solemnly remembered for the second time that day. Riku saw the others sad expression and took the opportunity, and kissed him. Sora stood shocked and wide-eyed. "See ya tomorrow Sor." Riku flashed a gleaming smile and walked out of the house.

Oh god! Ohgodohgodohgod!!! –_Riku kissed me! - _ Sora's mind was rushing, he felt giddy. Love struck little Sora couldn't suppress a giggle. A single kiss was cure enough for all the problems he was facing. Well until he entered the bedroom once again. Roxas was on the edge of Sora's bed, sitting stalk still. Sora approached cautiously, "Roxas?" Only when he was being serous did he not call him Roxy. Roxas glared up at his younger twin, his eyes held anger and hurt? "I can't believe you wrote me off that quickly!" Sora was finding it hard to understand. "What do you mean? I don't get what you're saying Roxas. Write you off?" "Oh shut it Sora! You know as well as I do, you only got with Riku because you're afraid of being alone. So you and your pansy ass fear, confessed to Riku hoping that if you were more than just a friend to him he'd stay with you. But Sora what pushed you to this? What reason made you so afraid? Me. You thought you lost me. Sor thought he lost his Roxy. Awwwh, isn't that fucking adorable?!" Roxas was angry no more than angry; his voice was dripping with malice. "You're so afraid of losing me Sora, face it, it's true. And do you know why you have a fear of losing me? You love me it's simple of that. Isn't it true? Remember back in 7th grade when you got your first girlfriend? And you wanted to kiss her? You came to me; you told me that you didn't know how though. Didn't know how to kiss. You asked me to teach you. And I did. You gave me your first kiss. You locked lips with your own brother…but that was only the beginning. Freshman year. Do you know where I'm going with this?" Roxas paused; Sora had a sick feeling of dread in his stomach. "Seems like you do remember. Freshman year you woke up from a wet dream, full erection under the sheets. You freaked out. You said it _'hurt'_. "Roxy! Make it go away! Nngh! God Roxy it hurts!" You begged me so much I couldn't deny you. I helped you out. I did. You got your release only because of me. I jerked you off, and you, you spilled all over my hand. And during this time, during your first orgasm it was my name you moaned. Recently though you've been staring in the mirror while you wrap your arms around me, a smile and a blush on your face. Do you see it now? Do you see where I've really seen your true feelings? Do you understand now; that you _**love**_ me." Roxas finished still staring at Sora.

Sora's thoughts were gushing around his mind plaguing his ability of comprehension. Did he love Roxas? What he said was all the truth, ever since they were kids Roxas had always been the only one he went to when he felt uncomfortable. Roxas was the only person he talked to until middle school started. Middle school, a girl named Namine broke into his world. 6th grade they had become best friends. 7th grade they started going out. But then Sora felt he wanted to kiss her, but the concept of kissing made him uncomfortable; he didn't know how. He'd never done it before, and like always when he was uncomfortable he went to Roxas. Roxas and himself, they kissed. His first kiss went to his brother. At first it was awkward and messy, but Roxas explained how to breathe how to slightly tilt his head. The last kiss before the _lesson_ was over Roxas slipped his tongue in Sora's mouth. Sora reacted with a gasp. Roxas had pulled away with a smirk. The next day when he locked lips with Namine he couldn't help but compare her kiss to Roxas'. On a scale of 1 – 10, she ranked a 3, while Roxas got a pure solid 7. Roxas' lips had been softer felt more caring. Roxas won.

Sora thought over freshman year, since Roxas had brought that up too. Sora remembered that incident well. It was on the day he kissed another boy, other than Roxas. Again Sora had thought back to when Roxas had kissed him, he had to admit even a couple years later he still liked his brother's kiss better. Tidus the boy who kissed him that day, Tidus had copped a feel between his legs. The remainder of that day he thought about that touch. That night in bed he dreamed about that kiss from Tidus and that touch, but when he looked back up at the other boy in the dream it wasn't Tidus anymore. It was Roxas. Roxas and his smirking face. Sure he was startled but it felt amazing, his body was getting hot. He woke up with a tight feeling in his lower regions; a tent pitched under the sheets in his boxers. He felt uncomfortable; scared. He called out to Roxas who was across the room, pleaded for Roxas to help him. And Roxas being the great big brother he was, obliged to help him up until the point where Sora came on his hand and panted his name. Everything sexual Sora had ever done started with Roxas. Sora wanted Roxas as more than just a brother, he need that boy's touch.

"Sora, say you love me." Roxas' angry face had calmed down and the fire in his eyes had died too, but the command in his voice was ever present. Sora didn't speak a word. Roxas tried again, "Say you love me." The older twin was pushing Sora onto the bed on his back. Roxas' lips were hovering inches above the younger's. "You love me." Roxas breathed. Sora's eyes had been glued to his brother's mouth as he shaped the sound of each word. They were in such close proximity! Those lip, luscious lips, Sora wanted them. No wait… Roxas was repeating _'you love me' _waiting for a response from him. The laying boy shut his eyes and pushed Roxas away. "It doesn't matter Roxas. I have a boyfriend now, and we're brothers. Plus you've never accepted anyone's feelings before, why would mine be any different?"

The next morning Sora awoke to an empty room, an empty bathroom too. No Roxas to be found. On the mirror Roxas adored so much was a message, "U LOVE ME." Written in shaving cream. Sora sighed, why was Roxas so intent on Sora's affection?

A knock on the door marked Riku's daily arrival. Only this time they'd walk to school a couple. Riku smiled a smile so kind anyone be it guy or gal would swoon. "Morning Sora." Riku awkwardly pulled him into a hug. But Sora had his mind on Roxas… the walk to school was silent and strained, so unlike every other day.

The bell rang and Sora turned to walk to class without saying a word; Riku pulled him back. His mouth captured Sora's for a brief moment and pulled away, "Ya know I am your boyfriend, you should tell me when something's bothering you." Sora's eyes locked with Riku's. How was he supposed to tell Riku that he was only with him because Roxas had left him? How did Sora say in a friendly way that he didn't love Riku, rather he was in love with his twin? How? Sora faked a smile trying to show he was okay, "I'm fine, if it starts bothering me again I'll let you know, okay?" Riku nodded and let Sora go.

In English 3 Sora's mind were miles away from the land of Huck Fin. Roxas vs. Riku. Sure Sora wasn't totally sure how comfortable he be doing anymore than kissing with Riku. Sora knew he loved Riku but how much? Riku seemed like he was going to be comfortable with their relationship but would Sora be okay with it? On the other hand Sora knew he could be comfortable with Roxas. Roxas had always made him feel safe. Sora could trust him and seemed like he wanted Sora to like him. What to do…

A few weeks had gone by; Roxas hadn't said anything more about wanting Sora to love him. Riku had been getting further into the relationship. They kissed and sometimes the older boy's hands would slip under Sora's shirt and roam his torso. Sora had kept his mind on Roxas the whole time though. Riku's touches had become Roxas' in his mind. Riku kissed him. Roxas. Riku touched him. Roxas. Riku said _'I love you' _so many times but Sora could only hear Roxas. Sora should've been happy. Riku was his boyfriend. His! The entire female population at school was jealous that Riku picked a boy over them. Sora got a lot of hate glares. This wasn't fair. Not to Riku who was falling for a boy that wasn't thinking about him, and not to Sora who was being hated for a relationship with a guy he didn't even 'love' in that way. And certainly not to Roxas who was still keeping his one third of the love triangle quiet. Something had to change. Something had to give.

**A/N: Oh yeh chapter 2 ish done :D So how will you guys respond to this chapter of revelations? Ahahaha man do you guys even like the way this story is progressing? Let me know! Review!!! I honestly try and reply to all the ones I get. I'm really happy for anyone who reads this! :D btw Happy Easter everyone!**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Thoughts and Sticking Up

**The Shape Of Love**

**Chapter 3: Thoughts and Sticking Up**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWNNN D: (just the plot)**

Roxas lay in his bed alone, completely alone in his shared room. Sora was off at Riku's that night. Just the thought of Sora sharing a bed with Riku unnerved him. Why? Why couldn't he just have said he loved Sora? Why did he have to yell? It was like Roxas was trying to guilt Sora into staying only his. Guilting him into a sick sick love. Roxas didn't understand why he couldn't just confess. He really hated how Riku had stolen his only love. Riku had Sora now, and Roxas had nothing; not even his mirror. Roxas sighed unhappily and rolled over in his cold bed. _–Boys shouldn't be involved in love triangles-_

"Riku, what do you think about us?" Sora asked sheepishly. Riku looked over at him from his side of the bed, a few blinks later he spoke, "What do you mean? I love you, of course. Why would you doubt that?" Sora pouted and rolled onto his back. "I dunno, I just sorta feel like I pressured you into this. Seriously you used to get mad at me for making you look queer. But now I guess it seems like you have to force yourself to be with me, when we're together in public. When we're alone it's fine, but you seem so completely different. And you only say you love me after we make out or after cuddling. When we're alone we don't really talk much. Actually you touch me a lot… it seems like you only want me for the physical affection." The room went quiet as both boys thought over what Sora had just said. "So my question is, do you really love me?" Sora asked barely above a whisper. As Riku mulled over what sora had said about their physical-ness, he realized that maybe he was right . . . but if Riku told Sora that wouldn't he just hurt him? Lie. He had to lie to protect his best friend. Because as it stood whether or not they were boyfriends they were still best friends. Besides Riku, Sora only had Roxas; as far as Riku knew he and Roxas hadn't talked since they fought that one time. So as far as Riku was concerned, without him Sora was completely alone.

"Yeh, I love you."

So life was an equal balance of hell and bliss for the next month. Sora had Riku; who had laid off a lot of the touch; for that he was grateful. But the thing is Sora was still with a guy he didn't have feelings for, that's where the hell sets in. Sora didn't want to be with Riku anymore but what would Riku think of him if he just broke up with him? Plus if Sora left Riku who would he turn to? Roxas? That was the only person other than Riku that he talked to, but how was he supposed to break up with one boy and run to the one he liked without feeling guilty? Sora's mind was falling to hell. Roxas he loved but Riku was his best friend!!! What was he to do? Roxas didn't even look in his direction, or acknowledge him in any form or fashion anymore. This was love and pain.

A Friday in March was pretty eventful day in the scheme of things. Lunchroom. Sora and Riku grabbed Gatorades from the snack line while unknowingly Roxas walked in their direction. As the boys left the line Roxas and Sora collided. "Ow, geez what the fuck!? Who the hell do you think you are?" Roxas was yelling angrily, his shirt soaked with purple Gatorade. Roxas looked up grumpily at the person who had run into him. "I'm sorry Roxy!!! I'm so sorry! Uh… I have a shirt in my locker you can borrow! Wanna come get it?" Roxas rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sora to have extra clothes. "Fine." He huffed and stood to follow his twin. Sora walked quickly away from the cafeteria, from Riku, away with Roxas. Riku stood alone, as soon as the twins were completely out of his view the silverette walked to the corner table of girls.

"I'm really sorry Roxy. Um here," Sora handed the other a neon orange shirt, "Don't worry its clean. We wear the same size still so it should be fine." Roxas mumbled a halfhearted 'thank you' and pulled off his soaked shirt and jacket, in the middle of the hallway. He stood facing the lockers, Sora standing off to the side watching Roxas change. He let his eyes Roam over Roxas' upper parts, and even though he'd seen it before, this time it was totally different. Roxas had such pale skin as compared to Sora, and he wasn't nearly as muscular (not that Sora was buff or anything, but had some muscle due to marching band). Sora hadn't notice he stopped breathing until Roxas was clothed again. "Wow, that's different isn't it?" the clothes Roxas had been wearing were the usual emo garb, black mostly; with other dark colors. Now after changing into the borrowed clothes he was wearing his black skinny jeans, the lose-ish neon orange shirt with lime green writing, and a white zip up hoodie borrowed from Sora. It was so odd to see Roxas wearing something so bright. Roxas looked down at himself and groaned, he looked so bizarre to himself _– Ugh this is so annoying, to be so close to him. I gotta get out of here before I slip up and give something away – _Roxas made an annoyed sound and walked off, then Sora was alone.

As Roxas was walking back to his lunch table he couldn't stop his mind from thinking. _–Gaahh, I can't believe we ran into each other. Hah, I do my best to avoid him and I'm pretty damn good at it. Well obviously I'm not, but it's alright I guess. I get to wear his clothes. Sora's! He must have worn this jacket recently it smells like him. Sora! Dammit Roxas, you're a friggin' fag now. Do you realize how much you sound like a girl when you think of him? This is so messed up Roxas; you know that. __**But I really like him. **__Roxas are you really gonna go that way? Roxas you've gotta tell him if you really mean it. I think it's time to confess and come clean. Steal back what Riku stole from you. __**But Sora only got with Riku because you pushed him away. **__That's beside the point Roxas; take what's yours -_

"Nice clothes kid, you look like a highlighter." Roxas glared at his redheaded best friend. "They're not mine…" Roxas grumbled taking a seat next to his offender. "Well I would hope not. They're not really our colors are they? If they ain't yours then who's?" Axel took a bite of an apple. "Our colors? Damn Ax, what are we? A gang? And they're **Sora's**." Axel made a face at the name. "I know you have to have ties with him because y'all live together, but why do you have _'his'_ stuff." Axel emphasized 'his' with a voice full of dislike. Roxas explained to him in a monotone drone. "Man, that brat's always causing trouble. He needs to stay the fuck away from us, really!" Axel had that usually fiery look in his eyes. That 'screw-they-world-I'm-gonna-do-what-I-please' look. "Don't say anything to him Ax; I know you have him in biology next period. It wasn't totally his fault, ya know. I wasn't looking where I was headed." Axel looked at him incredulously, "why do you always stick up for him, dammit? He sure as hell didn't do the same for you. He sold you out to the fucking principal that one time! He's a load of shit, Roxas!" Roxas got up in a swift motion, shoving his hands in the white hoodie pockets, "Shove it Ax, Sora's alright." Roxas walked away in a brooding fury.

In his next class Roxas intoxicated himself in the scent of Sora's hoodie.

A/N: Okay I know I said I'd have this up sooner but I was busy2 weekends ago, not enough sleep. Then a school week with shit loads off algebra homework. Then I was out of town from last Friday till today (Monday). But I finally finished! Sorry!!!! Anywho what do you think of Roxas' thoughts? And how he stuck up for Sora? Review! Love y'all lots. Till next chapter!


	4. Betrayal

**The Shape Of Love**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWNN D:**

After Roxas walked away from his locker, Sora just stayed there till the bell rang 15minuets later. He and Riku had last period together, but when Sora sat in band; his French Horn in his lap, he noticed his boyfriend wasn't there. Where could he have gone? Riku always texted him if he left school or skipped class, but when Sora pulled out his phone to find a message; it was textless. Riku? This was so odd. When school ended Sora quickly packed up and headed off in search of his beau; cell phone in hand, Bluetooth on. Sora knew that Riku's phone would only show up on his phone if he was within a hundred feet. Seeing as Riku always told him when he left, Sora figured Riku was somewhere on campus. The two of them weren't very liked and often got threats of beat ups, maybe he was off somewhere all battered and bruised. Oh god! Sora walked faster he had to find his beloved Riku!

Sora went through the whole main school building, no Riku. He went to the computer lab building, not there either. School had been out for twenty minutes; had he left? Sora texted him with haste, then went back to searching for his lover. Sora was back near the band hall when his phone screen flashed with a new Bluetooth name: l21lcU. Riku, and his failed l33t name! Sora knew he was close now! He looked inside the main band hall, checked the percussion room, looked in every practice room, looked in every practice room, and looked in the back band hall. He even looked in all the instrument slots big enough to hold Riku. He wasn't anywhere! But Sora knew he wouldn't be in half those places he checked anyways, in most places Riku's phone name disappeared. How hard was it to find one guy? This was really frustrating Sora, why couldn't he find his boyfriend?

Outside the band hall again Riku's screen name came back on. So he was at least 100 feet from right here. Sora started walking in one direction. Nope, screen name gone again. He back tracked, picking a new direction, he set off. Nearing the back of the band hall building Sora heard something. A giggle. A girl? A 'shhh'-ing noise. Sora's heart raced, that voice! It was Riku's! He quickened his pace in the direction of the voices.

No.

His heart that had been racing had deadpanned.

Sora stood frozen staring at a most horrendous heart wrenching sight. Riku had a girl hoisted up the side of the building on his knee.

Cheating. He was cheating!

. God.

Wait this shouldn't have bothered Sora right? He should be happy, he didn't love Riku anyways, but for some reason this sultry sight still stung. -_Stop it Sora, don't you dare cry! This doesn't matter! - _But he couldn't stop those damn tears from falling. "Why Riku?" he managed to whisper hoarsely. The older boy just looked at him with blank green-blue eyes. Sora turned and started running. Home. He had to get there, and he had to get there soon.

When Sora reached his room he flung himself onto his bed. He was crying now; no rather he was bawling, constant tears falling, soaking his memory foam pillow. Why was this bothering him so? He didn't love Riku! He swore he didn't! Why? Why,why?

Roxas began climbing the stair against his better judgment. When he had seen Sora burst through the door with a tear stained face he couldn't help but worry for his 'little brother'. **-Good god Roxas, if you go to him now he'll think everything's fine and dandy between the two of you. -** Ignoring his thoughts he went to Sora's side regardless.

"Hey, you alright, Sor?" Roxas sat on the edge of the younger's bed. All Roxas got for a reply was another shuddering sob. Roxas put a comforting hand on Sora's back, "Come on Sor, what's wrong?" Sora shifted; he propped himself onto his elbows looking at his twin with watery eyes. Roxas noted he looked broken. Sora took a deep breath to calm his shaken nerves. "Riku." He went quiet again._**– Riku? Shit there's only one thing he could've done to make him cry. Riku broke his heart, didn't he? - **_ "Sor, did he hurt you?" Roxas' voice was soft as he bit his anger back. He watched Sora's face darken, confirming his concerns. He held Sora, the younger easily melted into his arms. "Sora don't cry, please don't." The brunette sniffled, "Why not?" Roxas thought about it, why not? Well he was being this nice to Sora already, and he could feel his defenses cracking. His confession was nearing but just now wasn't right. "Because Sor, you're my little bro and even when we're not really talking I don't wanna see you cry. 'Kay?" Sora nodded very slowly. "Feel like explaining, I promise I'll be here for you, and sorry I blew up on you that one time. Like right before you got with Riku… I'm sorry, it's over alright?' Roxas cast a downward glance at his secret love and heard a muffled 'mhm' from Sora who was still pressed against his chest.

Sora sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position to tell his story. "I caught him with a cheating, Roxas. With a girl." A girl, huh? _**– No girl could ever hope to compare to Sora- **_"Who?" Roxas inquired; intrigued to hear who Riku thought was worth cheating with. "That overly happy scene-queen, Kairi."

_**-What a skank.-**_

"Ugh my god, really?" Sora nodded. "He skipped band and hadn't told me anything. He **always **tells me." A pause, "So I got worried, ya know? I went looking for him… Ha and boy did I find him?" Sora ended sarcastically. Roxas waited patiently for the darker eyed boy to continue. "Behind the band hall, out by the track, I followed the voices. I followed a girl's giggle, and then I saw all I needed to. Riku had her pressed against the wall, his hands beneath her pink Hello Kitty t-shirt, his mouth on her neck. And it hurt. Holy hell it hurt. He was with someone else. It wasn't the fact that he was with a girl. It isn't the fact that I'm in love with him, because I'm not. What hurt the most is the fact that he didn't respect me enough to be faithful; I wasn't good enough for him. Roxas, he cheated on me! Isn't it sick?" Roxas went over everything Sora had just spilled to him. Didn't love Riku? Why was he with him then? "Sor… what do you mean it wasn't because you're in love with him? He was your boyfriend." Roxas just had to know. He needed that information. "I mean, you're right. When you yelled at me that one night; when me and Riku got together, you said I loved you. You gave me reasons. You gave me proof, and after that you stopped talking to me. With no one here at home to talk to I had a lot of time to mull over your words. You're right Roxas. I have to admit to this. Right her, right now. Roxas I don't love Riku. He's not the guy that attracts my whole affection. Roxas, I love you. I can't deny that anymore. I can't lie to you I never could. And now that Riku is so out of the picture I had to let you know."

_**-Sora loves me? Should I tell him of my affections as well? Does he already know? Maybe he found me out?- **_

No, not yet Roxas wasn't quite ready for a full blown confession. Roxas was still Roxas after all; he wanted his half of their love story to be dramatic. "Oh, um I don't really know what to say to that Sor." "Just think about it Roxy… for me." "But Sor tell me why you love me. I've been so obnoxious to you recently." Sora looked into Roxas' cerulean eyes, "It's because even when you're mad at me or you're not supposed to even like me; like when you're with our old group, you still do. When I need you the most you're always there. So I love you." And as if he hadn't said anything important or life changing the younger got up and walked out of the room.

Roxas left alone in the room he shared with his twin, who now also shared debauch feelings. This love should be a breeze now. But how to confess? That's the final puzzle piece now, right? Roxas was left to wonder, was it really going to be alright if they we're more than just twins? He wanted Sora to be his more than he wanted anything else. Sora loved him, that had always been a given. And Roxas had come to the conclusion he loved the other too. Before, pride had been Roxas' blocking factor, then he accepted those incestuous feelings Riku had taken Sora away. Now though nothing stood in their way. Roxas figured he should make his move now. Now or never, it had to be done. He rose from the bed to find the younger.

Sora was in the bathroom. The water was running, Sora singing in the shower; Roxas standing outside the door debating. Go through with this confession? Well at least this way would meet Roxas' dramatic standards.... turned the door knob; leave it to Sora to leave it unlocked. He entered as silently as possible. Sora was still unaware. Roxas went blank as his mind went into autopilot. He began disrobing himself, stripping down to nude. He stood for a moment preparing himself for the things to come. And in the eternity of just a few seconds he was behind the boy of his adoration. Sora being the aloof person he was, still hadn't realized a thing.

– _**Ahaha! This is finally going to happen.-**_

Roxas the king of being void of all related things was about to spill his heart. Sora had stopped washing his body to belt out a very off key verse of some song. His wash cloth just hanging in his right hand.

Now.

Roxas took the cloth from him and scrubbed his back. A startled cry left the _'singer's'_ lips. "Shh, Sor it's just me." Roxas' voice was suave as ever. Suave and calm that was Roxas, instantly Sora relaxed. "I thought you said we were too old to do this kind of stuff anymore." Sora's voice held a childish whine behind it. Roxas smirked, "We are, but I know you really like this kind of closeness." Sora's throat made a sound of agreement. Roxas continued both scrubbing and talking, "What if I proposed a way to be even closer? Where even I would be okay with these sorts of actions every day? What would you say?" Sora was always Sora, he was as usual confused, "What do you mean Roxy?" Roxas wrapped his arms around his younger brother's dripping torso, their water slicked bodies touching. "Sora what if I said I loved you too?"

A/N: yo! This is chapter 4! Ahaha what do you think of the development? Was it bad? Any thoughts? How do you want this to go now? Let me know! Review! See ya next chapter.


	5. Showdown

**The Shape Of Love**

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWNN D:**

The confession was quick nearly missed, but once Sora comprehended what was said he turned to Roxas' serious face. "You like me?" Sora's voice was skeptical but the excitement was evident was evident in his sparkling blue eyes. The blonde in front of him nodded with a face so serious you'd think the subject was death, but if you looked just right you could see the blush on his cheek bones. "No, Sora I love you… more than I've let on lately." The younger of the two's face broke into a smile so dazzling Roxas' heart pounded heavy and ached. One last question from Sora, "Really?" Instead of responding Roxas took Sora's water pruned hand, and placed it on his alabaster colored chest. Sora didn't need a confirmation in words when he could feel the answer pulsing through the blushing blonde. Roxas brought his eyes to up meeting Sora's finally, and to Sora this was what he was missing with Riku. Roxas knew this was right; that this feeling was love. Right now if they were looking in the mirror Roxas knew they would look like the epitome of love. As Roxas imagined their reflection Sora acted and before Roxas had a chance to think Sora's lips had captured his. This was the moment that teen love was about. The blissful perfect kiss. Soft lips against soft lips. Ah this perfection was beginning to cause a hot riot in a region that was so vulnerably exposed. As much as Roxas loved Sora, it probably wasn't a good idea to drop the sex bomb yet. No, not yet. Roxas pulled away from the kiss, away from Sora. Sora opened his eyes looking a little sad; Roxas smiled, "I love you." Sora made a tiny happy noise. For now they basked in each other's presence and continued with their shower.

"Hey Roxy?" Sora called him from across the room as they were getting dressed. "Yeh? I was wondering… what'll happen to us now? I mean it's one thing to be gay but for us it's more. We're homos and brothers together. People aren't gonna accept that, will they?" It was hard for Roxas to hear Sora sound so troubled. Roxas had to admit though, Sora's words were true. Being gay was one thing but being incestuous homosexual twins was on a completely different level. "People don't have to know. Our love is our own; no one can take that from us." Roxas padded across the room, hugging Sora and softly kissing his forehead. "Don't worry about it. If people find out, they find out. Things will be alright. Trust me." Another kiss to Sora's tan forehead.

That confession had been on a Friday. Nothing too amazing had happened since then. Nothing more than cuddling on the couch and watching movies. But today was the day to face the world, today was Monday. This was the first day since middle school there wasn't a knock on the front door signaling Riku's arrival. Sora was sad when he thought about not seeing Riku anymore, and then images of him sucking face with Kairi flooded his mind and he wasn't nearly as upset anymore; if anything it made him rather angry. He and Roxas left the house hand in hand, preparing for the school day. Should they let people know they were together? As the school came into view they disentangled their fingers letting their once conjoined hands fall to their sides. They decided the world at large wasn't ready to accept something so debauch as their love. Their decision would make things go smoothly, or so they thought. It wasn't until they approached the lockers, things started to unravel.

Sora had forgotten the fact that his and Riku's lockers were side by side. Roxas was close by also, five lockers down to the right. Fate had a funny way of pulling people together. Funny in a sick way, since all the guys he used to be friends with had lockers against the opposite side of the hallway. Sora opened his locker slowly trying to ignore the look Riku was giving him. He pulled out the books he needed for algebra 3, closing the metal door soon after. Riku was standing; staring at him still. Sora was scared; the silver haired teen finally opened his mouth, "Why haven't you called me?" His voice sounded angry. As much as Sora wanted to run he stood his ground retaliating, "Why would I want anything to do with you after _'that'_?" "Are you trying to break up with me Sora Strife?" Riku's voice was menacing. All Sora could manage was a weak nod. "Ha, that's rich little Sora is breaking things off with me. Why? You'd have no one without me! Right? You had me and Roxas. Roxas dropped you like a skank with crabs. If we break up you won't have me either! You'll be all alone Strife. Think about what you want. You can keep me; Kairi doesn't mind if I'm with you or not. Or leave me and be a lonely little emo kid like you used to be, make up your mind Sor. Me or no one?" Sora couldn't believe the self centered bullshit that was seeping out of Riku's mouth. What the hell? He was so angry with the other boy, who the fuck did he think he was to be spewing such self righteous words? Sora was capable enough to get by on his own if need be! Sora was against violence physical or otherwise but this was beyond acceptable. Sora ignored his usual pacifism to lash back at Riku. "Where the hell do you get off telling me I can stay with you, when you're probably off fucking Kairi? Saying without you I'd have no one?" Sora shot back at him. "Where do I get off? Don't put this on me it's your fault! I wouldn't be off banging that scene slut if you had put out. You were being such a prude. Plus it's true you would be alone without me! The whole four months we were together I didn't see Roxas say a word to you. So yeh, without me you'd go back to that same emo kid I found you as. You'd have no one! Not Roxas, not me, and all the other emo fags excluded you. Or did you forget that?" The last straw was broken; Sora lunged at Riku, knocking him to the tiled floor. So aggravated that Riku thought he was the center of the fucking world he started throwing punches at the silverette's pale skinned face. Roxas who had been watching the whole encounter between the one time lovers finally took action. He pulled Sora off his now bloodied ex-boyfriend Riku. Sora struggled to get away, back to beating the shit out of the boy on the floor, but he couldn't shake out of Roxas' hold. He settled instead for hollering at Riku. "You asshole! How dare you bring up my past! How dare you fucking talk like you know what's going on between me and Roxas! I don't know what the hell made you have a sudden personality flip but let me tell you, you're new persona is a fucking bastard! And yeh for your information I remember full well that my old crowd won't accept me anymore! I don't need you telling me! Dammit at least they had an understandable reason to cut ties with me! I-I don't know what the hell got into you, treating me like this! Those guys are so much better than you'll ever attempt to be! So fuck off would you!" Sora was red in the face by the time he finished. Roxas released his grip letting Sora stand on his own. Sora let out an angry huff, turned on his heel and stalked off. Riku sat up, back propped against the lockers wiping the blood that gushed out of his nose. Roxas stared down at him with an expressionless face, "Just so you know he wouldn't be alone, he'll always have me." Roxas turned to follow after his secret lover of a brother.

Riku looked up at the ceiling his jacket sleeve still sopping up blood from his nose. "Ow fuck!" Riku was pretty sure his nose had been broken. "Watch out Strife's this is far from over."

Zexion who had been watching from his locker took time to leave the scene. Off to find and enlighten his friends of the recent events that had just played out.

**A/N: yup so Riku and Sora are over!!! And Roxas is with Sora! (Yay) what do you think Riku will do to them? And now Zexion made his appearance? What'll happen with him? Review! :) See ya next chapter! **


	6. Turnaround Revenge

**The Shape Of Love**

**Chapter 6: Turnaround Revenge **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWNNN D:**

"What are you saying Zexy?" Axel was being a bit louder than necessary. "I'm merely stating that Sora spoke highly of us while arguing with Riku in the hall way just now." Axel made a 'tch' noise. "So? It's not like that matters! He should us out man 'member?" Axel couldn't care less what happened concerning Sora. "Well I thought it was remarkable that he stuck up for us when we don't even give him the time of day anymore." Zexion's words were smooth and even. "Well what exactly did he say about us anyways?" Demyx was willing to hear the story; he was always fond of Sora when they were all friends. He figured it must been something worth hearing about since Zexion was usually so indifferent. Zexion gave them a play by play on the whole breakup showdown. "In the end Sora said we were all better people than Riku could ever be." The other boys were quite after that was revealed. "So what Zexy! It doesn't matter does it?" Axel refused to see things in a different perspective. "I think it's nice…" Demyx just had to put in his two cents. "I'm sure Zexion has his own reasons for finding this important enough to bother us with. Zexion would you care to explain why you think bringing up Sora is so important?" Saix the oldest of all of them spoke for the first time since the sore topic of Sora was brought up. Zexion sighed, "All I'm saying is maybe we kicked him out for unjust reasons." Axel voiced his thoughts again, "Unjust my ass! Seriously what kind of guy sells out his friends?" God, Axel could be so thick! "Really Axel think about it, there has to be a reason Roxas still talks to him. Really though, the only reason he tattled on Roxas was to save all our sorry asses. We all would've been expelled if it wasn't for Sora. Is it really fair to b e angry at him for saving us?" Axel did have to admit that his short friend had a point but still betrayal was a shitty way to do things. "What are we supposed to do then? It's not like we can just go '_Oh hey Sora sorry for treating you like shit for the past couple of years! Let's be friends 'kay?' _That'd be so lame. No one would be okay with that." "I don't now Axel; this is Sora we're talking about. He just might be okay with that kind of apology." Zexion opinionated aloud. "What the hell Zexy? Suddenly you're all fine and dandy with Sora again! That's so rushed and sudden, what are you in love with him?" Zexion rolled his eyes, "No Axel, I am not in love with Sora that's absurd! It's just I hadn't realized we were the ones being… well for lack of better words _**douchebags**__. _We need to make amends."

"Sora? You alright now?" Roxas was rubbing small circles into the middle of the others back. Sora hadn't said a word since blowing up at Riku, and that was nearly twenty minutes ago. "He shouldn't have said that shit, even for a breakup that was uncalled for! Like hell I can't get by on my own. Like hell!" Roxas didn't want to say he sorta agreed with Riku; Sora wasn't much of a loner. "It's fine Sor that's all over now… okay?" Sora took a few deep breaths to calm hi nerves. "Fine." Together they left the bathroom, back into the halls of hell, back to the flood of people they disliked.

An uneventful day, Sora a little more edgy than usual. Nothing changed really, the same dull drag of tedious school work, but then there was band. Fuck. It was honestly fucked up that Sora still had to sit next to Riku there. It's not like he could move just because he felt like it, he was 6th chair and a French Horn. French Horns and Alto Saxes were arranged to sit together as they were the middle of the band's sound triangle, the middle voices. So fuck, Sora sat through band ridged as an over starched denim shirt. Not a single word, not one. Sora tried his best not to even look in Riku's direction; and he didn't, not even when Riku hit his arm while bringing his sax to his mouth. Just like Sora thought his day went fine without Riku, just fanfuckingtasticly fine, except by the end of the day he was a nervous wreck. As the final school bell rang out across campus Sora took his time leaving the band hall, as so he wouldn't have to see Riku any longer. He waited around, wasting time by cleaning his mouth piece and fiddling with his tuning slides. He figured five minutes was long enough. Heading out from said band hall he smiled; Roxas was waiting for him next to the pillar right of the double doors. "You took awhile." The blonde laughed, "Ready?" Sora nodded and they walked off campus, the younger in a better mood. Sora was pleased his _delay-leaving-as-to-not-see-Riku _plan was working. Once the twins were far enough away from the Oblivion Heights, the laced their fingers together. Roxas talked quietly, telling the other that their old friends had asked of him earlier that day. Roxas thought it was odd that they asked about Sora's breakup, but shrugged it off as them just wanting more info to harass Sora with. The twins rounded the corner into their subdivision and pressed against the entrance gate was none other than that wretched silverette and his skanky little whore Kairi. Operation failed. Sora's arm tensed and his fingers clenched tighter around Roxas' hand. Anger meter…going up! Roxas tried pulling Sora along with him, but the chocolate haired boy was glued to the spot. "Come on Sor!" Roxas pulled a little harder. Nothing; his eyes were locked on such sickening sights. "Sora!" Roxas called louder tugging even more. Shit , the silver haired heard him and broke the raunchy kiss he had previously been in. Riku's bright teal-ish eyes flashed over the two twins, his gaze stopping on their conjoined fingers. "Oh-ho, so this is how it is, huh? I should've guessed you and your brother have been shacking up, probably since you were kids. Hmm, this could be quite useful … thanks." Sora's left hand was clenched into a fist. Riku raised an eyebrow, noticing his ex-boyfriends ticked off demeanor. "Oh, are you still made at me Sora?" Riku asked in a condescending tone. Sora didn't respond. "I told you, you'd miss me, but you had a chance and _blew it_. Metaphorically since we never got around to that. Face it Sora you craved my touch." To emphasize his point Riku ran a wet trail on the side of Kairi's neck, and to make situations worse she let out a soft mewling noise. Roxas tugged at Sora's arm again finally getting him to move, "Shove off Riku, like I'd ever want someone that picked sex over love." The boys continued down their street. When they were about twenty some odd feet away Riku called out to them, "Watch your back Strifes I haven't forgotten about this morning!"

As they entered their bedroom they dropped their school bags by the door. Sora walked over and flopped onto his bed, face buried in the pillows. He screamed; though it was muffled. Roxas climbed onto the bed behind him, toying with his disheveled spikes. Sora rolled onto his side, his back toward his love. "Do you think I was in the wrong to attack him this morning?" Roxas sighed, "He offended you." A few quite moments. "It's true though…" Roxas didn't understand, "What's true Sor?" Sora looked over his shoulder into the lighter blue eyes of his brother. "What I said about the guys. Demyx, Zexion, Saix, even Axel; their all better than Riku, better people… used to be better friends. Riku's right too I wouldn't be fine by myself. The only reason I had a go at him was because I still have you… Roxas I miss the way things used to be. Ya know, back when we had the same crowd, and things were simple, and we were always together. I want that back. I want to erase Riku from being in my life, he caused so much distance between us. Roxas… I'm sorry for selling you out in 8th grade. It's my fault I ruined our lives." Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora's over dramaticness. "If I was still upset about 8th grade I wouldn't even be talking to you, and who knows maybe someday we can have our friends back. Don't worry so much, I'll protect you."

Just down the street Riku sat in his room, a place that not more than an hour ago Kairi had been, and not more than a week ago Sora had been. He was deep in thought, in the process of planning; plotting. What would he do to the strife boys? They humiliated him, really humiliated him. Sora made him a half fag and then cockblocked him. Roxas; well he had been the real object of Sora's attention, so he made the humiliating situation much worse. Riku was pretty sure the student body didn't approve of incestuous faggots, but that was too simple, too harmless. Kairi could probably help him with this sweet revenge. All Riku had to do was to get Roxas and Sora to be miserable, to do that he needed to play their weakness; each other. Rumors. He could spread some. Hmm those emo fucks Sora used to hang out with could probably help with Sora. Get Kairi to spread some juicy gossip, emo fags could help roughen up Sora, and then… maybe he could do something to Sora while he lay broken and bruised just to fuck things up even more. _Ahh this'll be good._

**A/N: ah again I failed at updating, but here is the next chapter for y'all. :D Woo what do ya think? Review! Lots of love! **


	7. Fighting Reunion

**The Shape Of Love**

**Chapter 7: Fighting Reunion **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWNNN D: **

So a few weeks had passed with nothing new. But that was all about to change; you could feel it in the ominous air. Sora awoke, curled in Roxas' arms, it was warm and comfortable there, but something just didn't feel right. When the twins walked to school the sky was a cloudy grey and the air felt tight and humid. It was unnerving, but honestly what could they do? At the lockers they caught sight of Riku. Was that a glint Roxas saw in his eyes? No, it couldn't be, just his imagination, yes? _Ignore it Roxas. _

The bell rang, to class, each to their separate class. It wasn't until after lunch that things started to roll. The Strife twins were headed to their usual lunch spot against the fence farthest from the school building. When they were passing through the front double doors Sora over heard some girls at their lockers. "Becky, look it's them right?...The ones Kairi was yapping about … The Strife twins … Haha yeah she said they were totally screwing each other! … Eww I know! Incest, gross! …. Can't help but wonder who tops?" Sora said nothing keeping his mouth shut until they reached their tree by the fence. "Roxas, what are we gonna do? People know! People friggin' know we're together! Oh hell!" Roxas waited until Sora stopped talking and buried his head in his arms. "We're not gonna do anything Sor. We're in love aren't we? It's not like their gossip is a lie, well I mean we haven't banged but we'll get there. Just ignore them, don't confirm or deny what they say. Okay?" Roxas still seemed so calm on the outside. Maybe it was because of his popularity he'd dealt with his fair amount rumors and gossip. Sora decided to take his advice and just kept his mouth shut when he heard people talking about Roxas and himself. So far even though he hadn't said anything the number of times he heard his name on other people's lips increased. He heard his name as well as Roxas', heard their insults, saw their disgusted stares. It was suffocating.

The day progressed; everything getting worse. Riku was enjoying himself though. And seeing Sora's face contorted in fear was great, but Riku wanted him to squirm more. Seeing as Sora and Roxas had been avoiding their lockers during passing periods Riku figured it would be a good time to inquire the aide of the emo-clad boys across the hall. The bell rang; students spilling into the hallway from the woodwork. As the silverette expected when he made his way to his locker the twins were nowhere to be found. He took this opportunity to approach his possible partners in future crime. Axel was the first to take notice of his arrival barking out his usual _what-the-fuck-do-you-want _snarl. Zexion turned to see who or what had warranted that sound; upon seeing Riku he cocked an eyebrow. "You're Zexion right?" The slate haired boy nodded. "You guys remember Sora right?" another nod. "Get this; the boy humiliated me by breaking up with me in favor of banging his twin. He left me for Roxas. I know you guys are chill with Roxas, that's fine, what I need from you is assistance in _knocking_ some sense into Sora. As far as I know you aren't on good terms with him right?" Zexion had listened expressionless the whole time and let a silent pause pass between Riku's words and his response, making things feel a bit awkward. "Riku, as much as we don't get on with Sora, we know better than to go against Roxas. If I remember correctly Sora took you down by himself easily a few weeks ago, Roxas may not look it but he's much stronger than Sora. So in short, we won't go against Roxas; and feel free to get bloodied up by yourself." Denied? He got denied; another tally mark on his _How-many-times-I've-been-humiliated_ list. Angry, he felt angry. "Like hell I couldn't take on the both of them." Riku started stalking off. He turned back to the two, "After school today, they **WILL **be put down."

Zexion thought about it Riku was planning to beat up Sora and Roxas. Riku had been informed just how strong Roxas was, so he probably wasn't gonna go into the fight alone. Zexion wasn't worried about Roxas, but if Roxas was busy fending off people, Sora would be left defenseless. If Riku was the bastard Zexion knew him to be he'd probably bring an unnecessary amount of people. Sora probably wouldn't be able to take them all, well whatever, maybe Sora's beat up could be prevented.

Another facedown came. Band. Still French Horns next to the Alto Saxes. The tension between them was visible. The clenched fists when their horns were down, tight jaws. Unsettling. This wasn't going to end well was it? Doubtful. A whole class of rigid-ness. When the director dismissed them and they were in the instrument room, Riku made his declaration. "Strife, meet me at the Graveyard Hills 5 o'clock. Its 'bout time you get a little bit of karmic payback for my humiliation. If you don't show up, just remember, I know where you live." Fuck, payback? This was probably going to be hell.

As Sora left the band hall Roxas was waiting for him like always. "Roxas, I think we're in for it…" Sora muttered once they were inside their subdivision. At first what Sora said hadn't set in, "What?" Sora glanced to the side at Roxas, "Riku demanded that we go to Graveyard Hills." "Who's he to demand anything from you?" Sora sighed; life was complicated, "I dunno, Riku said something about karmic payback, also threatened, if we don't show." As they continued walking a cool wind began to blow, how ominous.

The clock was moving at demonic speeds or so it seemed; quarter till 5 already. Silently the twins made their way to the designated grounds. They were quite; semi-pensive. With the cemetery in view, their heart beats quickened, double time, but their blood was going cold. Anticipation, who would win? Roxas and Sora or Riku? The closer they got the more pressured tension pounded down on their shoulders. Uphill is where things went downhill, ironic right? Outnumbered; two to five. The twins versus Riku and four other guys they didn't know, probably from the hockey team. It wasn't like Riku to fight dirty, then again it wasn't like Riku to be an ass either, but things had changed, hadn't they? "Looky here boys, our _loving_ brothers. Well no need to delay. You four take the blonde, as for me, Sora you're mine." Four guys on Roxas? What the hell? He's gonna be obliterated! "Go!" and on Riku's mark the goons advanced, singled out Roxas. "I'll be fine Sora, go!" Sora could see Riku coming closer oh piss, what was he going to do? Stopping the inevitable is impossible, Sora was quick but Riku had always been quicker. Fast fist to the side and Sora fell to his knees. He knew he couldn't stay down, and righted himself. Dodge here, hit there, spitting blood. How was Roxas holding out? Three of them were beating him (one was out for the count) but he looked less fucked up than Sora. This couldn't continue, but it managed to. Another punch to the face and Sora spit a good amount of blood. While Riku was smirking with self satisfaction Sora took the time to throw in a punch straight to Riku's recently healed nose. Blood was running down the silverette's face. He was beyond pissed now. That was the only hit Sora got the whole fight, back to dodging. Sora looked away to check on Roxas, only two left on him now. _**"Ahhhhhh!" **_He shouldn't have looked off; Riku had landed a heavy handed punch to his left side, a sickening crack followed by a gut wrenching cry. Broken ribs, it had to be. He fell to the ground with a thud, vision going blurred. Riku was beside him now, "So how's it feel Sora? And to think this all could have been prevented if you had just unconditionally loved me. Don't you wish you had?'' Riku kissed him, but all Sora saw were his deranged eyes. Blackness.

"SORA!"

The next time Sora became conscious he was startled at the fact that the first person he saw wasn't Roxas. "D-demyx?" A smile from the dirty blonde. "Hey guys! He's up!"

"S'bout time! Man he looks like hell." That was Axel for sure.

"He can hardly help that Axel." Zexion, mhm.

"Hmph." Saix's nonchalant grunt.

Why were they here? And why hadn't he heard Roxas? Sora croaked out his twin's name. "Chill it's alright he just went to get lunch." Demyx assured him. Sora took time to look around. All the old guys he was once friends with were in this room, a hospital room? …Riku… Now he remembered everything. The fight, the way he finally passed out. All of that added up; why he was at the hospital but not _them._ "Demyx, not to be rude but why are you guys here?" the room went bizarrely quite. "Well you can thank me actually… or rather let me explain" Zexion stepped forward. " That time you took down Riku in the hallway I overheard you saying that we were better people. That made me think maybe you weren't as bad as we made you out to be. We judged you in the 8th grade rather harshly and yet you didn't think badly of us. So I told the guys about what you had said and we agreed that we needed to eventually apologize." Sora still didn't think things added up even with Zexion's explanation. Axel sighed before speaking up. "You guys failed to put my vitally important role in. Plus Zexy you didn't say anything good yet. Continuing Zexy failed explanation; we figured we need to make up for treating you like shit. Even I agreed eventually that we should. Anyways Riku tried recruiting us to help beat you, he asked Zexion for our compliance this morning. Zexy denied him though. So we knew you were in for it. Also you neglect to remember that me and Dem still have band with you. I heard when and where you were gonna be _taught a lesson_ while I was putting up my trumpet. So being the nice guy I am, I let everyone else know. We were late showing up 'cause Saix just had to mind all the road regulations. We got there as you passed out. Good thing Zexy, being the film junkie as always, already had his camcorder on. He caught everything. He stopped filming as we threatened to turn Riku in to the authorities on battery charges. Also we might've taught him a bit of a lesson, after the recording of course. All in all that's sorta our way of an apology. He'll never fuck with you again, promise. So will ya forgive us?"

Sora thought about everything that had been said. Had they really wanted to apologize? They did do a lot, and went out of their way to do it.

"Forgiven." Sora smiled at them. "Nice to um… talk again, on friendly terms."

Roxas came through the door. "Sora! You're awake!" Roxas rushed to the side of his bed away from the IV drip. "Oh god, how're you feeling?" Roxas was shooting questions at him rapid fire. Sora raised a hand to grab his twin's. "I'm fine, I think… what about you?" Roxas ensured that he was fine minus the busted knuckles.

**A/N: Ahh I think this is the longest chapter so far! So whadda think about the whole fight scene? It was god awful to write, I'm not any good at action writing, but it needed to be done. So at first I thought this was going to be the end of the whole story since Roxas and Sora are together, the stuff with Riku is done, and the friends are back. BUT, I thought of a new direction to go into. Hopefully y'all will like it. Review! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
